Die Alone
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: Un joven a punto de morir en medio de un callejón oscuro y vacio, estando a solo a punto de cumplirse su peor miedo, ¿Se cumplira?


No sentía ya el lado derecho de su torso, la camiseta de fina seda color blanco ya no era de ese color, su mente divagaba en todo lo malo que había hecho a sus amigos y amigas. Aun era muy joven para morir, apenas 18 años cumplidos el día hoy.

Solo que quería recordar que cosa mala había hecho para que le hubieran hecho eso; miro el suelo en donde se encontraba sentado recargado contra la pared de aquel apestoso y sucio callejón, estaba bañado de un liquido color carmesí…"_sangre" _ fue lo único que logro pensar, pero esa no era una sangre cualquiera, era SU sangre.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, no quería morir en un lugar como ese, era aun más deprimente. Lo que más lo asustaba era una sola cosa, muy simple para el punto de vista de muchos, pero no para él.

Miraba los pequeños charcos de agua como si estos le pudieran dar respuestas de por que se encontraba aquí. Todo lo aterraba y más aun cuando escucho los pasos calmados de alguien que pasaba por ahí.

Escucho como los pasos se hacían más rápidos y el sonido se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. No podía ver nada, todo era borroso, y no podía ver que se acercaba a él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Fue lo único que logro escuchar como un leve susurro de una voz masculina.

— Tú crees que yo esté bien— dijo con el sarcasmo pintado en sus palabras

Sintió unas manos fuertes detener sus hombros, intento mirar que había frente a él reconociendo solo un color… azul, así como el mar, supuso una solo cosa, ese era el color de ojos de la persona frente a él.

—Tienes lindos ojos—Menciono de pronto, mientras parpadeaba varias veces tratando de que su vista se recuperara.

— ¿Te debería llevar a un hospital no crees?— Le contesto el otro, tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Voy a morir antes de que lleguemos, ¿No crees?—

A pesar de no poder ver nada sentía como el otro lo miraba fijamente. Este, por otra parte, se dedicaba a ver al chico, miro detenidamente el extraño cabello del otro, nunca en sus vida había visto un cabello tricolor, la piel del joven ahora estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre mientras que sus manos estaban cubiertas de este liquido.

Miro el rostro del chico, parecía relajado, vio como este intentaba abrir los ojos y después de muchos intentos el chico los abrió dejándolo callado por unos segundos… los ojos del chico eran del mismo color que el liquido esparcido por el suelo, "_carmesí"_ pensó él.

Por otro lado el de ojos carmesí ya había logrado aclarar su vista, se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos del otro, no se había equivocado eran azules y el cabello era castaño, además poseía una piel clara como la nieve.

—Eres muy guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto el de cabellos tricolor.

—Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba—

—Seto—murmuro— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—veinticinco—dijo viendo como el otro poco a poco le resultaba más difícil respirar.

—Eres siete años mayor que yo—menciono con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—En ese caso tienes dieciocho—

—Hoy los cumplo—

El otro no contesto, la situación no estaba a favor del más joven, el día de su cumpleaños estaba a punto de morir. Miro su reloj, marcaba las 11:46, se suponía que debía estar en su casa con su hermano menor en estos momentos.

— ¿Me haces un favor?— escucho la voz del ojirubi.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Pregunto confundido.

— ¿Te quedas aquí conmigo hasta que muera?—

Miro al joven con tristeza, tan poca esperanza tenia este, parecía que no creía que un milagro fuera a suceder que lo lograra dejar con vida. No tenía esperanzas ni sueños que quisiera cumplir en la vida eso lo podía asegurar.

— ¿Tan pocas esperanzas tienes de sobrevivir?—Pregunto con preocupación.

"_**Solo la vida es buena para los que la desean, Seto"**_

Recordó las palabras de su hermano menor, Mokuba, el le menciono eso cuando en una ocasión cuando quiso suicidarse siendo aún era muy joven, apenas teniendo 16 años él, su hermano de 13 le hizo entender que debía buscar una razón para vivir, y pronto la encontró, su hermano menor. Al parecer si le decía esto al chico no iba a tener sentido por dos simples razones: 1) El chico no le iba a tomar importancia, 2) Estaba a punto de morir.

—No tengo a nadie quien me quiera—contesto el otro—Todos me abandonaron.

—Debe haber una razón para eso, ¿no lo crees?—

—Los trate mal—dijo el otro mientras una lágrima triste y solitaria recorría su mejilla.

—Me quedare contigo hasta que mueras—soltó de pronto sorprendiendo al otro.

El castaño se sentó frente a él, mientras el solo podía sonreír.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunto el ojiazul.

— Atem, pero todos me dicen Yami—

— ¿No tienes personas cercanas a ti?—

—Mi abuelo—susurro el otro, su respiración cada vez era más pausada

— ¿No quieres que le diga algo antes de que mueras?—

— ¿No serian ya dos favores?—

—No importa—dijo el ojiazul regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces…dile que a pesar de que le gritaba y me enojaba con él lo quería mucho—menciono el otro mientras aquellas gotas saladas salían lentamente de sus ojos—Que él lo era todo para mi.

—Muy bien le diré—

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que vio como el ojirubi empezaba cerrar los ojos, ¿ya se iba a morir, tan pronto?

—Tengo miedo—Menciono de pronto el tricolor, asustando al castaño.

— ¿De qué?—Pregunto interesado.

— De morir solo—

—Yo estoy aquí—le recordó al joven, mientras este solo pudo sonreír.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban estiro su mano hasta encontrar la del otro, la apretó ligeramente, abrió los ojos por última vez y susurro…

—Gracias—

La presión que había en su mano desapareció ya no había nada, le respiración del otro se paro por completo, la piel estaba fría y pálida. Miro el rostro de Yami, y limpio los rastros de las lágrimas que el chico había llorado.

Frente a él estaba el cuerpo de un joven que tenía miedo…

_Tenía miedo a morir solo._

_(-)_

_**Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, que no sea de comedia, también es la primera vez que hago algo con toque de shonen-ai**_

_**La verdad es que pido su opinión, si soy mejor escribiendo este tipo de historias (Yaoi, con drama, romance y cosas por ese estilo) entonces de ahora en adelante subiré este tipo de fanfics.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, acepto criticas para todo, solo quiero decir que los fanfics de **__**MagiDunkelheit **__**me inspiraron para subir este one-shot.**_

_**Lo lamento por las fans de Yami, lo mate en el fic. Y pues a Seto le cambie mucho la actitud porque sería muy feo que se mostrara frio con Yami en sus últimos momentos ¿no creen?**_

_**Bueno dejen reviews, los espero con ansias para ver si subo otro fic de este tipo :3**_

_**SAYONARA!**_


End file.
